


【了游】韩式辣酱

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 给dx哥，卷在领导手腕上的猫猫尾巴太可爱了即刻被击中。是作猫也是作哥，一个意思，接受这个设定就好［编不下去了］韩式辣酱=HSJL=鸿上了见，冷笑话。
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见x藤木游作





	【了游】韩式辣酱

“这猫我不要了。”

被提溜着后颈皮塞回热狗车的小黑猫瞪圆了眼睛，猫爪子上粘着的红色辣酱在鸿上了见的衣服上留了个爪印，而地上碎裂的玻璃渣和红色的食用酱料则无辜的成为了牺牲品。

游作也没想到那个看起来颜色鲜艳的酱料的味道有那么刺激，他只是舔了一点点就激得尾巴毛都炸了，罐子也被打翻在地上，还一个劲儿往了见身上窜。

而买了热狗正要回家的鸿上了见一路上都在被这只眼熟的黑猫碰瓷，裤管上粘了不少黑色的猫毛。他被突然传来的碎裂声惊了一下，接着就看到一个黑色的猫团子往他身上扒，不过这都不是问题，问题是小黑猫的爪子上沾满了红色的辣椒酱，每扒拉一下都能在他身上留下个红色的爪印，最后才被鸿上了见提着后颈从身上拎了下来。

“藤木游作！”

在听到“不要了”的时候游作想都没想就一路追到了了见家门口，但门已经关上了，鸿上了见只是买热狗的常客，而他也并不是了见养的猫。小黑猫先是用爪子拍了拍门，确定已经关严实以后才耷拉下耳朵挠了挠，原地踱步转了几个圈以后蜷在了门口。他要是想的话直接从通风管道或者爬窗户进去都行，但是游作不确定鸿上了见想不想看见他。

虽然他名义上的监护人是草薙，但是草薙也看得出来游作在想什么，每次都试图让鸿上了见把小黑猫领回去。

趴了一阵差点睡着的游作听到了轻微的开门声，接着就被脱了外衣的了见拎了进去。

鸿上了见把黑猫的爪子翻过来，粉色肉球上粘着的沙土和稀碎的红色酱料，不过仔细的检查了一下没有发现踩到玻璃碎渣或者有划伤的地方。能看到黑色的猫毛被食用酱料凝到了一块儿，打湿的毛巾只能擦干指球内的污迹，捏着掌球将猫爪摆正的时候还能看到弹出来的利爪，不过游作没有攻击了见的意思，就一动不动的伸着爪子，尾巴也收得好好的没有乱摆，但这个黑猫团怎么看都需要洗个澡。

在听到浴室传来的放水声时游作竖起了耳朵，鸿上了见住宅的浴缸远比他自己公寓的那个要大，直接以猫的形态进去可能捞都捞不起来。但如果是人类的外貌反而会方便很多，无论是享受温水还是防止被呛到。

被了见塞进浴缸的黑猫先是用爪子踩了踩水试水温，接着钻到到了水里然后以人类的外表靠在了浴缸边缘。倾倒在头发上的洗发水的味道和在鸿上了见身上闻到的一样，于是游作乖乖的闭起了眼睛。

“你什么时候这么听话了，嗯？”

鼻尖沾着点儿泡沫的猫小小的打了个喷嚏，鸿上了见不动声色的把水温调高了几度。少年露在水面上的膝盖还有点发红，黑色的耳朵因为泡沫的覆盖而弹了弹，抖落了一部分白色泡沫沾到了了见的头发上。了见原本想留游作一个人安静的泡一会儿热水，毕竟他从广场一路追到了自己家，最后还缩成一小团趴在门口。

但不知道什么时候将一半脸埋进热水里的黑猫把尾巴搭上了他的手臂，弯曲的尾巴尖勾住了他的右手腕。纹在虎口附近的汉诺纹身被尾巴尖蹭来蹭去，估计游作都没注意到自己的尾巴在干什么，他现在满头都是泡沫也注意不到，估计是潜意识里想和鸿上了见待在一起所以不由自主的想要亲近。

游作才站起来就被裹上了一层厚实的浴巾，了见确定在不会妨碍到尾巴后继续裹严实了不少，又在游作头顶上盖了一块干燥的白毛巾，接着缓慢而轻柔的擦了擦他还潮湿着的头发。

“别动，我帮你吹干。”

调到了一挡的热风隔着一段距离吹着游作的还滴着水的头发，而流淌到脖子上的水也被毛巾仔细擦干，为了减轻噪音对黑猫耳膜的影响鸿上了见还特意捂住了他的耳朵，等头发变得半干以后才拿远吹风机吹干猫耳上面覆盖着的那小层绒毛。游作没有受到高频噪音的影响，而是惬意的眯起了眼睛享受热风的舒适，接着又看了指甲缝里还存留的一点点红色的辣酱，像猫舔爪子那样舔了舔手。

凉而薄的猫耳大概是不习惯被触碰，在被人类的手指碰到的时候还会躲闪一下，不过游作没有表现出任何不悦只是悄悄的把头往前凑了凑去蹭了见的手心。猫耳内侧是粉色的，还能看到不明显的青色血管，还湿着的尾巴本能的甩了两下在地板上留下几滴小水珠，但接着黑猫又想起来这里还不是自己家又默默地停止了摆动。

鸿上了见看了看那条还湿着的尾巴，然后朝黑猫摊开手心示意了一下。藤木游作没有一秒迟疑就将湿哒哒的尾巴摆到他手里，之前在洗澡的时候是下意识的卷着他的手腕，现在直接被拿捏在他的手中。依旧是调成低档位的热风，鸿上了见捏着尾巴尖的部分用手指将那些粘成缕的猫毛解开再慢慢吹干，整个过程他都专注的低着头，游作要是没有被捏住尾巴的话可能又会绕上他的手腕再缠一小圈。需要被吹干的地方逐渐往上，不过靠近尾巴根的地方鸿上了见倒没有碰，只是隔着一段距离让暖风缓慢的烘干那些猫毛，直到整条尾巴变得蓬松而柔软。

等游作身上的水汽都差不多干掉之后了见才关掉手中的吹风机，还得给这只黑猫找一件能暂时穿着的衣服，而鸿上了见自己那件被红色的猫爪印糟蹋了的外衣还放在洗衣篮里等待清洗。

“你还会来吗？”

“不会。”

鸿上了见几乎是立刻就回答了他，在看到游作的猫耳朵垂下来以后又继续说：

“.....我明天要去别的地方，下周才能回来。”

游作感觉到有什么温暖柔软的触感落在了发顶，而反应过来重新竖起耳朵的黑猫抬起头，黯淡下去的绿眼睛恢复了光泽，亮闪闪的看着低下头的鸿上了见。

“你不用向我保证什么，也不用每次都追着我跑。不要因为等待被束缚在原地，我原本就无意限制你的自由。”

不太擅长将直白的话语说出口的人看向了别处，然后又将视线重新挪回到黑猫身上。

“...我的猫，我负责。”

END


End file.
